Corrupted Stone Wall
Basic Information The Corrupted Stone Wall is a cubic dark grey building-block with a purple shimmer and black grooves that will form either a brick-like pattern or squares surrounded by smaller rectangles when several blocks of Corrupted Stone Wall are placed next to each other. This block does not corrupt adjacent blocks or liquids, it also does not make Corrupted Creatures or Diamond Treasure Chests spawn; and different from Corrupted Stone, Corrupted Stone Walls can be picked up without requiring any Power Cells to be equipped. How to obtain Corrupted Stone Walls can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. Corrupted Stone Walls cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. How to unlock the crafting recipe To unlock the crafting recipe for Corrupted Stone Walls in your crafting menu, you'll have to: * mine Corrupted Stone, which requires at least a Diamond Mining Cell to be equipped. Corrupted Stone can be found on the Corruption layer deep underground or can be made from blocks of common grey Stone by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them * craft Iron Walls * and create Diamond Rods by using a Processor to process Diamond bars that are forged from Diamond Ore. Diamond Ore can be extracted from Diamond Nodes, which can be found on the Lava layer or created from Coal Nodes How to craft To craft 8 (blocks of) Corrupted Stone Walls at a time, you'll need: * 5 (blocks of) Corrupted Stone * 2 Diamond Rods made of Diamond bars in a Processor Crafting Corrupted Stone Walls is one of the unlocking requirements for the crafting recipe for Corrupt Obelisks. How to process Corrupted Stone Walls further Since update R49 on November 15th 2017 you can now put (blocks of) Corrupted Stone Walls into a Processor to cut them into 2 cylindrical-shaped Corrupted Stone Columns each. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked to process Corrupted Stone Walls into Corrupted Stone Columns. You merely have to carry Corrupted Stone Walls in your inventory or quickbar and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing the cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). How to use Corrupted Stone Walls can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, blocks of Corrupted Stone Wall too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at the rotated block, so that all blocks of the same stack in the quickbar will then automatically be facing the same direction when placed. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up blocks of Corrupted Stone Walls that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. While Corrupted Creatures and Diamond Treasure Chests will spawn on natural Corrupted Blocks like Corrupted Stone in the dark, Corrupted Stone Walls will not make any Creatures or random Treasure Chests spawn. Only Keepas are capable of randomly spawning literally everywhere. As mentioned above, Players can create Corrupted Blocks like Corrupted Stone themselves by throwing Corrupt Bombs at corruptable blocks - like most tree Leaves (into Corrupted Leaves), nearly any type of Wood (into Corrupted Wood), common grey Stone (into Corrupted Stone, common Dirt (into Corrupted Dirt) and/or green Grass (into Corrupted Grass blocks). Category:Decor Category:Crafted Category:Building Block Category:Processable